For erecting, for example, adjustable walls or room-dividing walls, etc. supports are needed, to which the walls are secured. The supports must be constructed such that not only one wall can be secured to each support, but that two or more walls can be secured to one support. Furthermore, care must be taken during the construction of the supports such that walls of different height can be secured to the supports. Moreover, supports for show cases also demand different fastening heights and different building heights as a whole than those which are used for erecting boards or viewing walls.
Supports are known which consist of a perforated rail, of an angle-profile material or of a pipe and which have bores which are distributed over the height thereof, into which bores can be suspended hooks which are secured, for example, on the walls. Furthermore, pipes are known and which function as supports, on which pipes rings with fastening devices can be moved and can be fixed at different heights on the rods.
Instead of two fastening elements, which can be moved on a rod, it is also known to provide only one such fastening element, and to suspend the other end of a partition wall with a hook in the upper end of the pipe. It is furthermore known to use pipes for supports, which pipes consist of individual pieces and which can be telescoped into one another. In all these supports, in which elements for fastening are moved onto the pipe, it is a disadvantageous construction because the walls cannot be connected closely to the supports. Instead, a space remains therebetween equal to the thickness of the fastening elements.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a support arrangement of the abovementioned type, which consists of inividual pipe sections and, in spite of this, has a high stability and is variable in length, which permits a connection of the walls directly to the supports in a manner so that the walls, boards, etc. can be connected at any desired angle with respect to each other and which are inexpensive to manufacture and are easy to mount.
An inventively constructed support is thus composed of individual pipe sections, between each of which intermediate pieces are inserted, which intermediate pieces have an annular groove for receiving the fastening elements therein. All pipe sections and also the intermediate pieces are hereby guyed against one another by the use of a pull rod arranged in the pipe section.
The intermediate pieces are preferably constructed in two parts to enable manufacture thereof in a simple manner as by injection molding and make the introducing of the fastening elements into the annular recesses easier. The annular recesses are preferably constructed in both halves of the intermediate piece, so that the fastening element can be constructed T-shaped. The part of the fastening element, which part projects from the annular recess, is preferably provided with a throughgoing internally threaded opening, into which is screwed a screw which, on the one hand, fixes the fastening element in the annular recess and the head of which, on the other hand, serves as a connecting element for the walls, boards, etc.
As a further suggestion of the invention, the two parts of the intermediate piece are connected by structure for preventing relative rotation therebetween, which structure consists of a groove and projection. Furthermore, the intermediate piece has on its two outer surfaces an annular shoulder conformed to the inside diameter of the pipe, so that the intermediate pieces and the pipe pieces are radially fixed with respect to one another. Projections are arranged on the pipe sections and recesses arranged in the intermediate pieces for interlocking them together and facilitating a position-exact installation of the intermediate pieces into the pipe pieces.